I hate you! Wait! No I don't!
by Twilightaddict2094
Summary: What would have happened if Edward and Bella never took the time to get to know each other when she came to Forks? What if they kept hating each other? Does love really conquer all? I stink at summeries. But please read. It's better than you think!
1. Good impressions? More like bad ones!

1 _Out of all the hate and frustration you feel, how does love appear?_

_From the anger you grow passion. From the hate, you grow closeness. _

_From the tears the other has shed, you grow remorse for you feel that you have done them wrong._

_You slowly fall into the pattern of love._

_One can hate strongly, but love over powers it in the end. _

-D. Mk. S

My mother kept her eyes on me as she sat beside me in the back of the car. My mother's husband, Phil, had agreed to drive me to the air port and I suggested that my mother ride up front with him, but she refused while saying "This is the last time I will see my baby before she moves to Forks. I don't want to miss one moment with her." And then she would sob about how she was going to miss me so dearly. Phil looked at me in the rear view mirror and gave me a smile of amusement. He thought my mother was over reacting to this whole thing. We all knew that I would be home to visit for holidays.

See, my mom and phil are always traveling do to Phil's baseball career. I stay home when they are away on these trips and it kills my mom to know that I'm home alone. She's always torn between staying home with me and going with Phil. I wanted my mother to be happy so I decided to call my father and tell him I would be living with him. This way my mother could travel with her husband and I would have a guardian to watch over me and keep me company.

One thing I was not looking forward to was moving to Forks, Washington. I loved my father but I hated the location of his home. Forks was the rainiest place on earth. You're lucky to leave the house without getting drenched. Let's just say that I was very against anything that had to with Forks, except for my father that is. Ever since I was a couple months old, I had lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my mother. It wasn't until a couple of years ago that she met Phil and married him. I love Phoenix and all it's wonderful and attractive characteristics. I was a fan of the sun and all the heat that it had bestowed upon me. I was attracted to the sand and rocks that I would never see.

In the small and less populated town of Forks, there was mushy grass that was soaked from the relentless rain. The clouds never broke to let the sun shine through. I would know this because I had spent the past couple of summers in the dreary place so that I could spend time with my father.

Phil grabbed my bags from the trunk of the car and escorted my mother and I into the airport. By this point, my mom was shaking in tears. I leaned in and gave her a hug to comfort her. She responded by pulling tight to her and squeezing me to death. Phil pulled her off of me and gave me a hug as well. "I love you. Please call me as soon as you get there." My mother said. A couple of days after my mom found out that I would be moving to live with my father, she went and bought me a cell phone so that we could stay in touch.

I tucked the phone deeply into my pocket and grabbed my bags. I turned to look one more time at the two people who I would soon miss before I got on the plane. I smiled to myself as I thought of my mother and her crazy emotions. She may be sad now but once I get to my new home, she'll be happy once I call her. And then there was Phil. I knew he would miss me. Phil was my step father but he was also like a friend. I would miss them both...

The plane ride wasn't so bad. I tried to concentrate on what I would do when I finally got to forks. My initial plan was to unpack and get my old room organized again. The bell rang over the intercom and the Pilot's voice rang through the speakers to inform everyone that the plane would be landing for Forks, Washington in less than two minutes. To be honest, I was kind of nervous. I was going to see my father again for the first time in a year. Charlie, my father, is much like myself. He's shy and doesn't really talk much. I knew that the two of us in the car ride home would be pretty awkward.

I grabbed my bags and headed for the airport. Charlie was waiting for me as I walked off the plane. His cheeks rose with a big grin playing along his lips. "Bells." He sighed as he hugged me. I had missed my father. We use to keep in touch but him being the chief of the Forks police station made it very hard for me to talk to him. He carried my bag out to the cruiser and put them in the back. I pulled my seat belt across me and buckled it. Charlie was all for driving safely and I knew by buckling up, I was saving myself from a two hour long speech.

The ride wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Charlie had the radio on and hummed along as I giggled at his expressions. He would smile back and I would go back to looking out the window. I looked out the window and saw the house that I hadn't been near in so long. It was white and had two stories. My father carried my bags upstair to my room and set them on the ground beside my Chester drawers.

My father left me alone to get settled in and it gave me time to think. I looked around my room as I felt a sense of ease. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad, I thought to myself. I had just finished making my bed and was about to start putting my clothes away when Charlie called for me from downstairs. "What's up, dad?" I asked as I entered into the living room. He was standing behind the couch flipping through the channels. My guess is that he was looking to see if there was a gone on and there was. He smiled to himself and then turned to me. "I have something for you, Bells." He said with yet another grin on his face. He jerked is head in the direction of the front door as if he were saying to follow him. He walked outside and I followed behind. I was wondering what could possibly make my dad miss a game on television and as soon as I was outside, I found my answer.

Right in front of me was a gorgeous old truck. Sure the paint was a faded red and it was rusty but it was exactly my style. "It's all yours." Charlie said as he pat my back. "Oh, dad. You didn't have to!" I squealed. "No, problem. Billy Black let me buy it off him." said my father as he stared at me ogling my truck. I turned quickly and gave him a tight hug. He looked a little shocked but then he softened from his stiffened position and hugged me back. He handed me the keys and started explaining the rules.

I was supposed to drive only the speed limit and never be out after eleven unless I had permission. I hopped in the cab of the truck and appraised it's character. It smelt like air freshener and smoke. The seats were upholstered in a grey soft fabric that had little White lines on the edge of the seat. So what if the car was old and smelled a little. At least I would get to drive myself to school tomorrow instead of Charlie. I winced at the thought of tomorrow.

Tomorrow I would be the new student at Forks High School. I was terrified at the thought. I went back inside and convince Charlie to let me make dinner since he didn't know how to cook. After Charlie had seconds off the lasagna I had made, I went upstairs and took a shower before crawling in my bed and falling to sleep.

_The next morning..._

I pulled on my jeans and a thin sweater to wear for today. It was chilly outside but I didn't know if it would warm up today so I made sure to keep it light. Charlie wished me a good morning and headed off to the station as I made myself some breakfast. I could feel the knots forming in my stomach as I waited to leave for my soon to be horrible day. I was scared. I had so many thought coming and going that it was making me a little sick.

But I grabbed my jacket and school bag and headed for my truck. I piled my stuff in the passenger's seat and pulled out the directions Charlie had left for me. I had never seen Forks High School before so I was sure to get lost if I didn't have a map or directions. After driving right past it twice, I finally found my new school and pulled into the parking lot. Everyone was gathered in groups going about their business. I could tell the atmosphere here is very different from back home.

I could see that there was no cliques in this school. Everyone talked to everyone. I pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine which back fired and made everyone jump. I could feel my cheeks warm. No doubt I was blushing now. But the embarrassment faded as I walked to the office. People smiled and waved, except for a few who looked mean.

I entered the office and saw that there was a red headed woman who looked about thirty-four standing behind the desk. I walked up to the desk and waited. And waited and waited and waited. I guess she hadn't noticed me so I cleared my throat and she turned with a big smile on her face. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked. I smiled briefly and said "I'm Isabella Swan. Um...I need my schedule." Her smile grew more pronounced as I finished. "Of course. The chief of police's daughter. That's right. You're Charlie Swan's daughter. Well, here's your schedule and a map. My name is Mrs. Cope if you need _anything._ Oh, and bring this slip back at the end of the day. Good luck."

I smiled and thanked her for her help and then I walked out of the office. I stood out in the cold air for a minute and looked around campus. I was trying to locate my classes by studying the map and the buildings that surrounded me. I jumped when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see a small browned headed girl with glasses. "Angela Weber. You must be Isabella. "She said as she stuck her hand out. I shook her hand and said "You can call me Bella."

She showed me around campus and helped me find my classes. She was a really sweet girl. She introduced me to her friends. Mike was the first that I met. He smiled and shook my hand. I tried to pull away but he just stared at me. The next was Jessica. She was a short, thin, blond girl. She looked like the cheerleader type. "Nice to meet you." her tone sounded sour.

They offered for me to eat lunch with them and I accepted. I didn't want to be sitting by myself today. We were all gathered around the table. I listened to their conversation but did not participate. I wouldn't want to say something stupid and end up the loser. My attention was pulled away from Angela and her story as I saw an group of amazingly beautiful people enter the cafeteria. "Who...are they?" I asked. Jessica's head shot up. "That's the Cullens." She smiled as she said their last name. "Yeah," Angela started. "They just moved her back two years ago. That's Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." She said as she pointed to a short pixie looking girl with brown spiky hair.

"And those two are Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Their parents died and their aunt adopted them..." She trailed off. They were all adopted? My eyes flickered to the cafeteria doors as a boy with reddish brown hair came in. I blinked when I saw him. "And that's...Edward Cullen." Jessica batted her eyes at him. He didn't notice and I felt bad for her. She clearly had a thing for hm but he didn't even look at her. "Mrs. Cullen is Hale's aunt. When their parents died, she adopted them. And As for Emmett, Alice and...Edward Cullen they are adopted as well."

One thing I notice about all of them s that they all share the golden eye color and pale skin. I thought I was pale but they put me to shame. At least it looks good on them. And another thing is that they are all beautiful. They look like they could be models if not actors and actresses. I quickly looked away when Edward caught me looking at them. I could feel the red spreading across my cheeks. I shook my head trying to shake away the embarrassment away. It didn't work.

When the bell rang, Mike offered to walk me to Biology . "Yeah, I have that class next. I would love to walk you." He said as he looked at my schedule. I smiled and said "Thanks." I didn't know if Mike was just a really nice guy or just stalking me. But I needed to find my next class and he seemed really nice.

Mike introduced me to my teacher Mr. Banner and then he went and took a seat. "Alright Isabella. Um...Here's your book and I'll have to assign you a seat and lab partner. Oh! You can sit by Mr. Cullen." He said as he looked around the room. I felt nervous. I wondered which cullen would be unfortunate enough to have me as a lab partner. A Mr. Banner walked me to my seat, I saw Edward cover his nose. What was that about? I sat down and Mr. Banner started class. Through out the period, I could see Edward making faces of disgust. He kept leaning away and looking at the window. I would see him roll his eyes and take deep breaths. Did I smell?! Did I have a sign that said "I ate onions for lunch!" on my head?! What was his deal?

When the bell rang, Edward jumped from his seat and stormed from the room.

**Edward's point of view.**

I could hear our name's being said in the cafeteria. I recognized the voice. It was Jessica Stanley. She was informing the new girl on my family and I. I couldn't blame her. Everyone wanted to know about us.

I sat down at the table and listened in on their conversation. "And that's...Edward Cullen." Jessica batted her eyes at me. I looked away before she could see me looking at them. She had always had this crush on me which was a little creepy. "Mrs. Cullen is the Hale's aunt. When their parents died, she adopted them. And As for Emmett, Alice and...Edward Cullen they are adopted as well."Rosalie kick me. I looked away from the new student and at her. "What?" I asked with a note of petulance in my tone. "Why are you staring at the new girl?" She hissed. I chuckled. "She is being informed about us by Stanley. Just making sure we're safe." it was my job to listen to everyone's thoughts and make sure no one knew who we really were.

I looked at the girl again and listened. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.. Why? What was wrong with me? I tried harder but I heard nothing. The girl, Bella as people called her, Looked away and her cheeks got really red as she saw me staring at her. I shook my head in frustrations. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked. "I can feel anger raging inside you." I exhaled sharply and looked at my brother. "I can't read her thoughts and I don't know why." They all looked at me in suspicion.

I listened to their conversation the rest of lunch but I didn't here anything from her. Not one thought It was driving me insane I dumped my trey and went to Biology. I waited in my seat as I thought of the reasons why I couldn't hear her. I had a couple of theories but none of them made sense. Just then Mike Newton walked in with the new girl beside him. "Alright Isabella. Um...Here's your book and I'll have to assign you a seat and lab partner. Oh! You can sit by Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner said as he looked at me. Well, Maybe if she sits next to me I can hear her thoughts, I thought to myself. Just as she walked toward me, The scent of her blood hit me. I covered my nose thinking that this would calm the burning inside my throat.

As she sat down, I scooted away. I really didn't want to have to face Rosalie if I killed a human. God forbid we move from forks. I thought sarcastically. It was hard being next to her. My throat burned as I took in a deep breath. As if her blood wasn't appetizing enough! There was the scent of freesia on her. She smell absolutely delicious. I clenched my fist and thought about my family. We have worked hard to resist humans. And now in this little room, I could easily slip and kill the girl next to me. And I would enjoy it.

I took another deep breath and rolled my eyes as I smell her blood. Forget being goo, kill her! No! Don't Carlisle would be disappointed. Edward, Hold you're breath if you have to! Don't let her take away all you have accomplished. I hated her! She had to be here! Ugh! Why did she have to smell so good?! My teeth clenched together as I looked at the veins running in her arm. They were pulsing with blood. Her sweet, sweet blood! NO!

When the bell rang, I ran at a human pace from the room. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. Why? What did I do to deserve this! I was doing so well. I wasn't the one with the control problem. Not me. I was always good. I always ate animals. But now I was fighting with myself just so I wouldn't drink her blood.

**Bella's point of view.**

I was utterly frustrated. I didn't smell! I always wore deodorant and got showers and brushed my teeth. Why did he act like I was so disgusting? It was so insulting. They way he would lean away and cover his nose. I wanted to rip his nose off! Maybe then he wouldn't smell anything.

I sighed as I thought of the way he acted. I felt so bad. I was disgusting? Me? I just don't get it. Or maybe it wasn't about me. Maybe it was just something were he doesn't like anyone. Jessica had mentioned something about that. She did say that he doesn't talk to anyone. But does that include treating them like a disgusting beast? I wanted to cry. What had I ever done? I absolutely hated him!

I rushed home right after school. I was so angry that my hands shook. I could feel the tears push against the barriers of my eyes. Why? Why would someone act like that? I didn't know him and I doubted I would want to know him now. But I had never said one word to him. Why was he acting like I was some kind of monster? I cut the engine of the truck and went inside. I had made Charlie's dinner and went up to do my homework.

When I got my shower, I used extra shampoo. After I put my pajamas on, I searched for my body spray. I would not be known As Bell Smelly Swan. I didn't smell, but just incase, I would take all the precautions.

I tucked my self into bed and closed my eyes. I was still burning with anger from the incident with Edward Cullen, But I drifted into a deep state sleep and that was it.


	2. Going back to Forks!

1 _Apologies can mean different things._

_You can apologize for being a jerk. Or apologize because you feel bad. But a real apology is when you know you did something wrong and you want forgiveness. That's the only kind of apology worth accepting._

_.S_

_Dear readers, I don't own twilight or any or the saga. I wish I did but I don't._ _All credit goes to Stephanie meyer. She has graced us with an amazing story and I appreciate her for that. I don't own Twilight._

**Edward's point of view.**

I hated her! Why did she have to smell so good? Was she trying to make me kill her? It seemed like it. The way she would twist a lock of her mahogany hair in her fingers. Or how she would blush a dark red and I could see her blood rush through her veins. My darker side wanted me to kill her. He begged me to take her away and kill her. I fought with that side of me. The animal side.

I knew I would devastate Carlisle if I were to harm the new girl. We would have to move just to cover up the mess I would've possibly made. The animal inside screamed for her blood and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist long. I was going to have to leave. I needed to leave. I tamed the animal long enough to make it home. "Carlisle!" I yelled once I had dialed his phone.

"Son! What is the matter?" His tone was worried. I took a deep breath. "I have to leave! For a couple of days or something! I ran into a human who smelled to good! I could have lost control Carlisle! And I would have liked it!" I was panting as the words rushed through my mouth. "Calm down, Son. You can go to the Denali clan. You can stay there a couple of days and gain control." His words were soothing. But I felt angry with myself. No. I was angry with the new girl! If she hadn't have come to Forks, I wouldn't be running away!

I sped home and got the keys to the Aston Martin. I was not going to take the Volvo. I filled the tank with gas and drove. I didn't want to stop at all. I just drove through the night and Kept my focus away from Bella's blood.

My throat would burn when I thought of the sweet and appealing smell of her blood. How it would linger under my nose and taunt me. Stop, Edward! Stop doing this to yourself!

**Bella's Point of view.**

I used every kind of body spray I could possibly. I didn't want there to be a chance that I could smell. I knew I didn't smell but I was a little self conscious about myself after the way Edward had acted. Ugh! It was just so frustrating.

But I didn't have to worry about him very long. After my first day, Edward didn't come back to school. I would wait every day with the fear of him being there and he wasn't. I felt horrible that he was absent thought. I mean, what if he didn't come back because of me? I had made someone move because of something I had no clue about. And that was the truth. I had no clue why he had acted like a jerk. I hate him!

Normally I am a very kind person but Edward was not someone I could have kindness for. He was just so rude. It made me angry to think of his actions that first day.

I walked into Biology feeling completely at ease. He hasn't been here in a week. I doubt he would come back on a Friday. So I sat down and paid attention to the lesson that Mr. Banner was teaching.

**Edward's point of view.**

It had been a week since I have been here. The Denali clan had welcomed me with opened arms but I missed my family. I missed playing x-box with Emmett. I missed Alice and her perky ways. And Jasper ass he tried to calm Alice. I missed Carlisle and Esme's warm hearts. Well, they really didn't have a beating heart but they were still kind and caring.

And to be honest, I missed attending school. I know that going to school and sitting next to the new student was the whole reason why I had ran away but I did miss acting normal. I also missed hunting animals in Forks. In Antarctica there are barely any good animals. They are all to small.

So I said my thank you's and good-bye's to everyone and headed back to Forks. I planned my return as I drove through the night. I would deffinately have to hunt more and make sure that I wasn't thirsty before I went back to school.

Human blood was one thing but the new girl's blood was nothing compare to that! My throat burned at the thought.

**What ya think? **

**Please review! But please be nice, I'm a newbie to fanfiction and this isn't the best writing I can do. I was tired when I wrote this!**

**I am working on the other chapters so they will be up soon!**

**Xoxo, Twilight Addict 2094**


	3. Maybe you're not so Bad? Yeah u r!

1_You may hate someone, or you think you do..._

_But what happens when you love them also?_

_Can you forget hate and love them?_

_Or will you hate them and forget love?_

_-D. Mk. S_

_I do not own any of twilight!_

**Bella's point of view.**

Over the weekend I did some laundry and wrote Renee some emails. But apparently emails weren't enough because she called me at least fifty times. I couldn't blame her because I missed her just as much as she missed me.

On Monday, I couldn't help but feel the anxiety of the unknown. What if Edward was back? What if he didn't come back? Was he back? My stomach did twists and turns as I thought of my up coming day.

I pulled into the parking lot and my eyes scanned the cars. The silver Volvo was back in it's place and the Cullens were all there. And when I say all, I mean, _All._ I saw him leaning against his car giving me the death glare. I could feel my cheeks get hot.

I got out of my car and looked at him. He was still giving me the death glare. His topaz eyes piercing into mine. He was...gorgeous. No! Stop it, Bella! Remember! He's a jerk! He was mean to you on your first day. I hate him.

I felt his eyes burn into my back as I walked over to meet Angela and Jess. "You do know that Edward Cullen is staring at you, right?" Angela asked. "Yeah," I grumbled. "I wish he'd stop that! It's getting annoying!" I nearly shouted.

They both looked at me like I was insane. "Okay, Edward Cullen..._The_ Edward Cullen is staring at you and you want him to stop?!" Jess fussed. I nodded as my cheeks became hot. "Are you kidding me? I can't even get him to look in my direction. And he's staring at you and you...want...him to stop?!" She was on the verge of a fit. I nodded again. "He never stares at a girl. Ever! Bella, the guy is way better looking than a male model and you hate him staring at you?" I nodded again.

I could see that was going to be a very long conversation. Jess looked angry at me and Angela just apologized for Jess.

**Edward's point of view.**

I kept my eyes on Bella as she entered the parking lot. She looked scared when she saw me. He cheeks turned a rose red and she fidgeted. There's that blush! Gah! She's trying to kill me.

I watched her as she got out of the car. She was wearing a thin, light blue, v-neck sweater. It really complimented her skin tone. And her mahogany hair was cascading down her back in curls. Her chocolate eyes bored into mine. She looked...Beautiful. No! She was the enemy, Edward! Focus!

I glared at her as she went to greet her friends. "You do know that Edward Cullen is staring at you, right?" Angela asked. "Yeah," Bella grumbled. "I wish he'd stop that! It's getting annoying!"She almost shouted. Well, If it's annoying her, I'll stare harder!

They both looked at Bella like she was crazy. "Okay, Edward Cullen..._The_ Edward Cullen is staring at you and you want him to stop?!" Jess fussed. Bella nodded. See, The girls here all thought of me as nothing more than attractive. "Are you kidding me? I can't even get him to look in my direction. And he's staring at you and you...want...him to stop?!" She turned red as she yelled. Bella nodded again. "He never stares at a girl. Ever! Bella, the guy is way better looking than a male model and you hate him staring at you?" And then Bella nodded one last time before walking off to class.

"Dude, looks like you not so hot after all." Emmett said as he punched me in the arm. I snorted. I looked over at Alice who was staring off into space. She was having a vision but before I could look, she started singing a song in her head.

I spent my first two classes thinking about what Alice had seen but I couldn't think of anything.

When I got to lunch I asked her what it was about and she wouldn't tell me. "I have to let fate play out on it's own." She said every time I asked.

I waited for Bella to enter to Cafeteria. And when She did, I stared at her knowing that it annoyed her. I chuckled as she groaned angrily.

Alice smacked my arm. I looked at her in confusion. "I wouldn't treat her like that, Edward. You'll regret..." She trailed off. "What does that mean?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and left it at that.

I sat in my biology chair and waited for Bella to come. I enjoyed watching her get angry. It was hilarious. As she walked in the wind blew her hair and I could smell her scent. She smelled even better today! Why? Why me?

She kept her eyes away from me as she sat down. I tried to hear her thoughts, but nothing! Why? This was driving me crazy!

I let my eyes remain on her face as she sat there. I could tell she was getting annoyed. She would play with her fingers and then tapped her fingers on the desk.

Mr. Banner made my day when he announced we would be working on a project with our partners. That meant I would get to annoy her even more!

"Anaphase." She whispered to herself as she looked in the microscope. This was it. My time to bug her. "Oh? And how are you so sure?" I snapped. She took a deep breath and looked at me. Her teeth were pressed in to her pink lips...

"Because I have done this assignment before, Okay? Oh, and I got an A." She hissed. I held back a chuckle. So she was smart. I slid the micro scope toward me and took a look. She was right! What? This was an advanced project. How did she get this right?

I identified the next one. "Prophase." I said clear victorious. She took the micro scope and looked into it. I saw her lips twitch in anger. I smiled. And then her cheeks got really hot and they turned pink. She was really beau- No! Stop it Edward!

**Bella's point of view.**

I wrote prophase on my sheet. He had already made me mad by questioning my knowledge. I looked up to see him smiling. His smile was so cute. He was just gorgeo- No! He is the evil one!

**How was it? **

**Please review. But please be nice.**

**I'm newbie.**

**I'm writing the other chapters right now!**


	4. What are these feelings?

1_You can't hide love._

_You can disguise it._

_But You can't hide it._

_It will be found again!_

_-D. Mk. S _

_I don't own twilight!_

**Bella's point of view.**

It had been a month since I moved here. But things had changed. I...had changed. My hate that I harbored towards Edward...had went away. I found myself just looking at him. Staring at his topaz eyes. My heart would clench when he would look at me.

I couldn't believe that I use to hate him. Sometimes he made me mad, but I just couldn't hate him. I tried. I really did. But I gave up. I had this feeling in me that I wanted him to be happy. If he was happy make me angry...then I was fine with that.

Sometimes I would wonder what it would be like to be happy with him. To be beside him and laugh and smile.

I sat in Biology, completely out of it. We were suppose to be doing our work together but I just kept quiet and thought about how Edward still hated me.

I looked out the window and saw the rain. "I hate the rain. I miss Phoenix." I whispered to myself.

"Well, maybe you should go back there." Edward sneered. I didn't eve feel like saying a comeback. I just looked back down at my work and sighed. Yes, He still hated me.

**Edward's point of view.**

It had been a complete month since Bella had come to Forks. My life has been completely altered and I can't figure out why. I mean, I would catch myself just staring at her. Looking into her eyes. Smiling when she smiled. "What was wrong with me?

She was this Beautiful, smart, kind girl that was just amazing. I still enjoyed seeing ehr get angry. It was so funny how she would get so mad. She looked like an angry kitten. She was just so small and warm. I could never imagine her harming anyone.

I looked at her as she kept her head down and looked at work. It was a partner assignment but she was pretty quiet.

Her eyes flashed up to the window as she heard the rain. "I hate the rain. I miss Phoenix." She whispered to her self. I held in my laugh. "Well, maybe you should go back there." I said waiting for her anger. But she just looked back down at her paper and sighed.

Way to go, Edward. You jerk! Look at what you did. She looked so sad. I wanted to comfort her. To make sure she was alright.

But she hated me and I Deserved it.

When the bell rang, She grabbed her bag and books and left the room. I had to apologize. I followed behind her. "Bella!" I called. When She turned around, there was tears in her eyes. What have I done?

"Bella, I...What I said back there... I mean, I didn't mean it...I"m...sorry." I sounded like a idiot. I couldn't help it. I mean, every time I tried to have a rational conversation with her I ended up sounding crazy.

She lightly brushed the tears away and whispered "Just forget it."

I felt my chest ache. That wasn't normal. I never had my chest ache. But when she walked away, the pain seeped in.

**Bella's point of view.**

I left the classroom in a hurry. I could feel the tears falling and I didn't want him to see me like this. "Bella!" His velvety voice called. To late. I turned around to meet him. He looked...regretful.

"Bella, I...What I said back there... I mean, I didn't mean it...I"m...sorry." He said. I didn't understand any of it. I just wiped away the tears and whispered, "Just forget it."

**What do you think? I cried while writing this. **

**They are both in love but they don't even know it!**

**Please leave a nice review! **

**I'm writing the other chapters right now!**

**Love you!**


	5. I love her!

1_You broke my heart_

_and now I cry._

_So now to cover it up I have to lie._

_The stories I told wont keep me alive_

_I feel if I lose you, I just might die._

_~D. Mk. S_

_I don't own twilight_

**Edward's point of view.**

I sat on the porch thinking about Bella. She had become the center of my attention. But I wasn't complaining. I liked thinking about her.

"You know, Jasper tells me you feel depressed." Alice said as she sat next to me. Depressed. Yeah, that's how I felt. Depressed. "Why?" She asked.

I told her the truth. "Alice, I think about her every minute of the day. I remember every breath, every sigh, every heart beat. I feel so... happy when I'm around her. I get chills of joy when she looks at me. I can't even take my eyes off of her. When she's sad, I'm sad. I want to help her. I don't know what is going on with me. It's like nothing else matter's except her. I yearn for her happiness. I want to hold her when she cries. I want to tell her it's going to be okay when she's mad or upset. Why?" I asked. She patted me on the back.

"I had a vision. I saw you falling in love with...Bella." She whispered. I gasped. She didn't tell me this! I needed to know this. Why would she hide it from me. "Edward, you love her." She whispered again.

It all made perfect sense. I loved Bella! I loved her and I wanted to be with her! I wanted her company and I wanted to hold her! I wanted to be the only to brush her tears away. "I Know now why you told me I would regret being a jerk to her. Because... after everything I have done to her, she wouldn't want me. I just made her hate me more! Alice, what do I do! I need Her, Alice!"

She rubbed my shoulder. "You have to be there for her. Show her that you love her. Show her the real you. Not the jerk Edward. The real Edward. Then, tell her how you feel." She said. Alice hugged me and ran inside.

I couldn't just stand here. I had to go find her.

But by the time I got to her house, I realized that she would be sleeping. I listened intently to the sounds in the house. Every one was asleep. I sniffed for her scent and found her room.

I crawled the side of the house as I let the scent burn my throat. I looked into her window and saw my angle sleeping. My angle. I liked the sound of that. _My_ angle.

I slowly eased the window open and slid in her room. She was so beautiful. He long hair was flowing behind her. Her cheeks slightly red. And her soft, pink lips were slightly parted.

I could see the sun rising and I didn't want her to find me here. I stroked her hair and left.


	6. Car recks and angry explanations

1_Finding love isn't easy._

_Sometimes it comes to you._

_You can't hunt for it._

_You just have to wait for the day you find that one person!_

_~D. Mk. S_

_I don't own twilight!_

**Bella's point of view.**

I woke to the clouds. I rubbed my eyes and looked out of my window. I groaned when I saw the snow. Great.

I pulled on my blue sweater and some jeans. I tried to concentrate as I pulled in to the parking lot. I was caught off guard by Edward looking at me. He wasn't glaring and he didn't look mad. He looked...serene?

He smiled to me. And I smiled back. Why was he being so nice lately. He normally gives me the death glare, but not today. He just smiled and I felt my heart jump. I walked to class and thought about him. What was wrong with me. He hated me and I was...falling for him? Was I falling in love with Edward?

I thought about how I would imagine him with me. How I would love to hold his hand. To share my life with his. I did love him and I couldn't deny it. Now I felt worse because I loved him and he hates me. Or maybe he doesn't hate me. He smiled, didn't he? Maybe it was a smile of evilness. No. Edward can't be evil. I use to think he was but I was lying to myself.

I stood there and stared at him as he looked at me. I was utterly confused. And then I heard a loud screeching noise and I looked up to see a car heading for me. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see my death.

**Edward's point of view. **

I watched as my angle climbed out of her car and stood there. She looked up and saw me. _"Why in the world is Edward Smiling at the Swan girl?" _Rosalie thought. I was smiling? It made sense. I _was_ looking at an angle. It was only right to smile. Bella blushed and smiled back.

Oh, her cheeks are so pink. But then I heard a screeching and I looked over and saw a van headed in Bella's directions. No! Please, No! I didn't even think I just ran. I doubted anyone could see me. I grabbed her by the waist and pushed her out of the way and her head cracked against the ground . No! I pushed against the van as it collided with my hands. I thought that it was over but the van kept turning. It was going to hit her again! I grabbed Bella by the waiste and pulled her back and then I put my left hand under the van and picked it up and moved it.

Finally the van settled. I looked over to Bella. Her eyes were wide open as she looked at me. Her she was more pale than usual. She had seen everything. "Bella? Are you okay?" I asked frantically. She nodded ,her mouth still wide open and her eyes glaring.I think she was in shock.

"How did you do that?" She asked. I knew this was going to happen. But If I tell her, she'll run from me. "Just stay still." I changed the subject and failed miserably. "How did you do it?" She asked again. "You were by your car. Over there." She pointed. Yes, she had seen _everything_. "No. I was standing right beside you." I tried again. She shook her head.

"Please, can we talk about this later?" I begged.

"Later." She agreed. Well, I was going to have to lie.

The ambulance arrived on record time and I rode withe Bella on the way there. I called Carlisle and told him that He was about to have a patient.

**Bella's point of view.**

I was shocked. He had pushed the van away from me**. **He had lifted a huge van with one hand and shoved it out of my way!How was that possible? He went from being across the parking lot to standing right in frontof me and lifting the van and pushing it away. Was he like superman?

I was completely embarrassed when an ambulance was called to transport me and Tyler crowley, the driver, to the hospital. Tyler was relentless with the apologies. And every time he would say something Edward would just get mad.I couldn't blame him. Tyler's apologies where starting to get annoying.

Edward disappeared when I was taken into the emergency room. I hated going into the hospital. They treated me like I was dying and Tyler, who had cuts al over him, like he was fine. I groan in frustration as the nurse left the room. Finally. I was completely fine but they wouldn't let me leave.

And the worst part was that Tyler still hadn't quit with the apologies. I tried to close my eyes and act like I was asleep and that kept him quiet for a few minutes. Peace. "Is she still asleep?" His velvety voice asked in a hushed tone. My eyes shot open as he entered the room. Edward stood a few feet from me. I was still angry at him for telling me how he saved me.

"How are you feeling?" He smiled. "I'm fine. They wont let me leave thought!" I sighed. "Don't worry. It's all about who you know." A tiny smile played along his lips as he gestured toward the door.

I saw a pale, blonde headed man with topaz eyes just like Edward's. My jaw dropped. "Hello, Isabella." The man smiled. I didn't answer. "I'm Dr. Cullen. How are we feeling?" He pulled out a flash light and shined in my eyes. "Fine." I whispered.Dr. Cullen? Edward's father.

"Well, you're x-rays look absolutely fine," He said as he felt my head for any bumps. I minced as he got behind my ear. "There it is. Just take some Tylenol for the pain and come back if you feel dizzy or you have trouble seeing." I just nodded.I slid off the the bed and walked over to Edward."Can I speak to you?"I asked. My tone was hard. I wasn't going to let this go. "Your Father is waiting." He hissed. "I'd like to speak to you." I tried again. I followed him out into the hallway where he turned on me. "What do you want?" He hissed. "You promised to explain." My tone was quiet after I sw the hate in his eyes. "I saved you from dying, That's all that happened." He was a little more calm this time.

"What do you want from me?" He spit through his teeth. "I want to know what really happened. I want the truth." I pleaded. He stared at me with his hostile glare. "What do you think happened out there?"

I looked at him as my throat got tight. "You were no where near me. You were by you car. I was by my car and then Tyler's van was going to crush me. But it didn't . You pushed it away and when it was still turning, you pulled me back and then lifted the van." the words were shaky as I said them

"No one's going to believe that you know?"He smirked. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone." I was getting angry now.

"Then can't you just thank me and leave it at that." What was his problem?

"Thank you." I was seething with the anger as he gave me the death glare.

'You not going to forget about this are you?" I looked into his eyes. Hie great, amazing eyes... and nodded. "Then I hope you enjoy being disappointed." And then he walked away.


	7. The guy I love is a Vampire

1_Hey guys,_

_I want to thank Stephanie Meyer for her amazing work on the Twilight saga and the host. _

_She has a brilliant mind and all credit goes to her when it come to twilight._

I don't own Twilight or any of the saga

**Edward's point of view.**

I drove home with guilt, anger, and other emotions playing out. I was guilty for lying to Bella. She was just so sweet and kind. She deserved the truth and I couldn't tell her. I wanted to tell her the truth. To be honest with her. But I was afraid that she would leave once she knew about me. She wouldn't want anything to do with a monster.

I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for the mayhem that was sure to await me once I was inside the house. I knew Rosalie didn't a prove of my little stunt to save Bella today. She didn't want us to be exposed so that we couldn't move. She liked it here in Forks. We all liked it hear. We could live as normal as possible here. I didn't want to move either, but if it had to be done. Then it had to be done.

I opened the door and walked into the dinning room where my whole family was waiting. I took a seat and sat down. "I'm sorry...so sorry. I just didn't think. It had to be done thought." I pleaded with them. Alice and Jasper smiled. I'm guessing she had filled him in on our little talk the other night. Carlisle and Esme looked somewhat confused. Emmett looked almost angry but not so much. And Rosalie...looked ticked off. "Sorry doesn't cut it!" Rosalie hissed. Okay, I deserved that. "We all have to move know. Or maybe not..." She trailed off into deep thought. I listened intently as she thought. _Maybe we don't have to move. Maybe we can just kill the human so no rumors get spread. Yeah, We can just say she was in another accident or something. She seems prone to dangerous stuff..._

"No! Carlisle, we can't kill her!" I shouted. Carlisle looked at me and then at Rosalie. "Rosalie," Carlisle started. " We are not going to kill a human. That is why we're vegetarians. WE stick to our morals." He demanded.

"Why are you so defensive over the human Edward?" Rosalie hissed. Did I really want them to know? I don't think I do. I know Emmett would never let me live it down. But I didn't care. I loved Bella. I would take ridicule any day if it meant I could have Her.

"He has fallen in love with her." Alice said timidly. Why? Why did she do this to me? "I had to Edward. If I didn't say Rosalie would have went along with her plan. But now, The future is clear." She said to everyone now. Esme looked happy and so did Carlisle. Emmet and Rosalie looked Shocked.

"Oh Edward. I'm so happy you found someone." She patted my shoulder. I dropped my head. Exactly why I didn't want to say anything.

I don't think any of us were prepared for Emmett's response. "If Edward gets a human, Can I have a bunny?" He looked at us all. I gave him a shocked half scared look. Emmett and a bunny. Kind of Ironic seeing as we eat animals.

**Bella's point of view.**

I quickly turned on the computer when I got home. I waited and waited for the internet to come up. Note to self: Get a faster computer. I tapped my foot impatiently as it slowly load ed the home page. I decided this process could take another ten minutes. I ran downstairs and started the stake and potatoes.

After the meat was marinated, I ran back up stairs to find the internet working. I search for any creature with incredible strength, impossible speed, and anything else that may fit. I looked at all the possible sites the search engine has brought up. I clicked on one that looked promising and waited for it to load.

I read for hours on the one site. I was completely shocked at what I had just unveiled. Edward was a gorgeous guy. He had amazing strength and he was apparently strong eenough to get to me before a van could crush me. His skin was always cold and he was so pale. Not that I'm complaining. It looked good on him.

This was all define as a ...Vampire. Edward was a Vampire.

**Hey guys.**

**The last couple of chapters weren't my best.**

**I was up until twelve thirty writing so I'm sorry if they suck**

**Please review. Nicely.**

**I'm working on the other chapters as well. And I have new story I'm working on, to. It's called tale of the heart broken. It's about Edward coming back to school after a couple of months and Bella being shocked when she see's him flirting with other girls. It's better than you think. Trust me.**

**Oh and um, For this chapter and the last chapter I listened to The night by Disturbed and Animal I have become by Three days Grace.**

**Love you!**

**Twilight addict 2094**


	8. I will save you anytime!

1**What's up people?**

**I'm working my butt of and my writing sucks right now but I'll make it better for you all.**

I don't own Twilight!

**Bella's point of view.**

I can't believe I'm here right now. I mean, I did agree to come with Angela and Jess to Port Angeles to help them look for dresses. I knew I wasn't going to the dance but I can at least help them, right. Plus I needed to go to a book store.

That's why I'm in this situation right now. I decided to go to a bookstore in the complete darkness. I couldn't believe I was such a fool to come alone. I had at least six guys gaining on me. They had trapped me and now the were in every direction of me.

"Please. Stay away." I begged. One of the smiled and laughed. I could smell the alcohol coming off of him. Why? Why me? This was not good. My father would be the first to find my dead body. That would be horrible.

Be for I ad time to scream, A bright flash of lights whipped around the corner and I saw a car. As It got closer some of the men took off running. The others just stared in shock like I did. I could Identify the car. It was the a silver Volvo. But not just a silver Volvo. It was _the_ Silver Volvo. Wait. What was he doing here?

The car spun and the door opened. My heart was pounding as I realized that he was really here. He had saved me once again."Get in." He demanded. I did as he said and climbed in. After I shut my door, he got out and advanced toward the men. They all backed away . He turned sharply and walked back to the car, slamming the door as he got back in. I just stared at him shocked. "Put you seat belt on." He seethed. I pulled the seatbelt over my chest and clutched by hands to the seat.

I hadn't even realized that we had stopped. He had his head rested on the seat and he was staring at the ceiling of the Volvo. "Bella, Are you alright?" He sounded mad. "Yes." My voice sounded hoarse. Probably from fear. It was silent for a long time. He wouldn't speak. He just stared at the ceiling. I was getting worried about him. "Are you...okay?" I asked him. HE lifted his eyes to mine and looked at me. "Sometimes....I have an anger problem. And those guys...I...Ugh!" he couldn't get the words out. I wanted to stroke his shoulder to make sure this wasn't a dream. But I caught myself. "Um...Jess and Angela are probably looking for me." I whispered.

I pulled out my phone and I had twenty-four messages and calls. Great. I felt bad for them having to waste time looking for me. And then I worried. I didn't want them looking for me. They could have the same thing happen to them that I had just experienced. I felt a sudden panic rise in my stomach. Edward turned the car back on and took off speeding. Within seconds we were in front of the Italian restaurant we I had promised to meet them. "How did you know... Never mind." I shook my head.

Jess and Angela walked out of the restaurant as Edward opened my door for me. I got out and saw the expressions on their faces. Jessica look sad and Shocked while Angela looked happy and relieved. Weird. "Bella! We have you been. I was so worried!" Angel said as she ran to me and hugged me. I giggled. Before I could answer, Edward responded. "I'm sorry for keeping Bella fro dinner. We ran into each other and just got to talking." I marveled at his smile.

Jessica batted her eye lids and said "No. That's totally understanding. I mean, that happens." She was all eyes for him. I felt kind of jealous but then again I wasn't She had always had a crush on him. "Um..." Edward said, looking away from Jess and talked to Angela. "I think I should make sure Bella gets something to eat. I'll drive her home myself so you don't have to wait." Why is he being so nice? I thought he hated me? "Um.. Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow, bella...Edward."

She pulled Jessica's hand towards their car. I watched and waved as they drove away. I was a little nervous to be alone with Edward. What if he went back to his angry ways? "Come on." He gestured toward the door. "I'm really not hungry." I smiled. He shook his head. "Humor me."

**Edward's point of view.**

I was so glad she was safe and un harmed. I wanted to kill those men. They needed to die for what they were going to do to my Bella. I needed to stop that. Calling her my Bella. She wasn't mine, yet. But she would be if I had anything to do with it.

We finally settled at a table in the back so no one could hear us talk. I knew she would want so answers and I didn't want people to know what we were talking about. I looked at her as she stared at the table. I wanted so badly to pull her face up so that I could look into her eyes. But that would scare her.

The waitress cam out and waited for our order. _"Wow, he _is_ really good looking. I wonder how old he is? What if that's his girlfriend?" _She thought. I like the thought of Bella being mine and no one else's. Bella ordered and I told the waitress that I wasn't hungry. I watched as bella shivered. She didn't have her coat. I eased my jacket off and handed it across the table. "Here. Put this on. You look cold." She looked scared but then she slid the sleeves on. I felt better knowing that she would be warm soon.

Her ivory skin looked flushed against the light blue sweater she was wearing. Her cheeks were a rosy red and her lips were a soft pink. She was Beautiful. She looked up at me. "Your eyes are normally lighter when you're not angry." She said. That was very observitive of her. "What?" I asked. I wanted to know more. I wanted to know what she was think but I couldn't. "It's just a theory among many other theories that I have of you." She nodded as she finished. She had theories. "What's the reasons behind these...theories?" I yearned for thoughts.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you possibly are..." She trailed off. She had the look like she already knew. Did she know. Did she know that I was a vampire? "Oh really?" I tried to keep my voice from breaking. She nodded. The waitress returned with her food. _"Please be single..." _she thought. I held back a chuckle. Bella waited until she was gone to talk again. "I have questions." She said. I knew it. "I know. Go ahead."

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked as she leaned closer. She smelled so good. Was I ready to tell her? " I feel ver protective of you. I wasn't following you. I just...I was keeping check in case you needed my help. But then I hear what lose low lives were thinking and..." I couldn't continue. I was getting angry at the thought her being harmed by that pest. "Wait. You said you heard what they were thinking." She pointed out. Well, here we go.

"I can read every mind in this room apart from yours." I whispered. She looked around the room and then inclined her position towards me again. "Is there something wrong with me?" She looked so worried. I chuckled. "See, I tell I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?" I chuckled again. Bella's brain worked completely backwards. She giggled at that too. Oh, her laugh. It was a symphony to my ears.

Then I remembered that she had theories. What was I going to do if here theories were correct? I couldn't lose her. I didn't want to lose her. But she would run away screaming and that would surely be bad. "What are these theories?" I asked. I had to know if these were my final moments with her. "Um...I'll tell you in the car." Sh said. Were they really that bad? Were these theories so bad that she couldn't say them here? I felt panic rise as I looked at her chocolate brown eyes, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time I would have the pleasure of staring into them.

**Bella's point of view.**

Edward paid the bill and walked me to the car. I was nervous to tell him my theories. What if I was wrong? What if he wasn't a vampire? I knew he wasn't human, what else could he be? The description fit. I smell the amazing scent of his jacket one last time. I didn't want this to be the last time to be the last time I saw him.

I knew he could never love me back because he hated me but I didn't want him to leave. That would be completely unbearable.

He pulled his seatbelt over and waited for me to do the same. I rolled my eyes and he smiled as I buckled up. "Okay, let's hear these theories." He said as he sped through the night. I looked at him wryly. "They can't be that bad." His voice sounded doubtful. "I just don't want you get mad." I whispered. There was a long pause as he looked at me. "I wont." He promised.

"Well," I started. "The day of the accident I was pretty shocked. So I went home and looked up everything that could possible explain you." I said. He nodded to keep going.. I took a deep breath and continued. "So finally after hours of searching and reading...I came to a site that had my answer." I didn't want to finish. I could fell the knots in my stomach turn. I looked up to find his eyes searching mine. "And what was the answer?" He asked.

Well, I was either going to lose him tonight or get laughed at for my theory. I didn't care. I needed to know and he obviously wanted to know, too. "Vampire." I said as I chill ran down my spine. He didn't say anything. He just looked at the road with this scared expression. After a few seconds, he turned to look at me. "Are you scared?" Why would I be scared? "No." I whispered.

"Why not? I'm sure the things you read weren't pleasant. You should be screaming right now." He sounded so sad. I wanted to hug him and tell him that it was going to be okay. "Well, I figure that if you were going to kill me, you would have done it by now." It was a logical answer. If he was going to kill me, he wouldn't have wasted time on trying to be nice he would have just killed me.

He chuckled and then his chuckle turned dark. He looked angry. "Wait! You're risking your life right now! Are you kidding me? I have the potential to kill you and your not scare?" Oh, yeah. He was definitely angry. "I knew you would get angry." I whispered. He snorted. "I am not angry." I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not angry." He forced a smile. I giggled and looked at him again. This time his smile was more natural.

"Don't you want to know what I eat?" He asked. (Cheeseburger's! That one's for Mekayla!) I took a deep breath. "Don't you drink blood?" I asked feeling completely idiotic. "Yes. But not...Human blood..." He trailed off. It was a few more minutes until he spoke again. "My family and I aren't your average vampires. We hunt animals. Not human's. We don't want to be bad. We don't want to be monsters so we stick with animal blood." I nodded. He looked at me to see if I was scared. I gave him a small smile and left it at that.

I gave him his jacket back when we got to the house. "Uh...Thank you. For saving me. I know you really don't like me that much, but I 'm glad I didn't die tonight." I smiled and shut the door.

**Edward's point of view.**

She still thinks I hate her. How could she not see that I care very much for her? Can she not see that I am deeply in love with her?

**Please review. **

**I am so excited for the new moon movie that will be coming out so I'm working on a new moon Fan Fiction now. **

**The new moon fan fiction is way better than this one I think.**

Love you!


	9. You love me?

1_Hey guys,_

_I love you all and I respect your reviews._

_Please keep reviewing. _

_I don't own Twilight or any of the saga!_

**Bella's point of view.**

It was strange going back to school the next day. Edward acted as if nothing happened. He barely even looked at me. Now I knew he hated me. It was eating me up inside knowing that I was in love with someone who didn't love me back.

I would see him in intent conversations with his sister and they looked like they were debating about something. It just killed me that he would talk to me.

I wanted so badly to wave my hands about my head and scream look at me. But I didn't I knew that would be very embarrassing.

Jessica kept asking me questions about the night before and I kept saying the same thing. "We had dinner and then I went home." That's what I replied every time. It was fun watching her squirm for more answers. But I was a very private person and I didn't want her to know what happened.

I walked to the cafeteria and took a deep breath. I wondered if her was gong to ignore me like he did the rest of the morning. I opened the door and walked in. He didn't look at me. I just sighed and got my lunch. I sat at the table picking at my lunch. I didn't feel like eating. "Oh, come one Bella. What was it like? You know, hanging out with Edward?" Jessica kept asking. "It was fine." I answered. I could feel the tears coming into my eyes when I thought about how I could never have him. He hated me.

I threw my tray away and walked out of the building. I wanted to go home. The tears were falling from my eyes and my throat was aching from the lump in it as I tried to hold back the tears. I just kept my head down as I walked.

I walked right into something really hard. I knew it wasn't wall because what ever it was wrapped their cold arms around me and stroked my hair. "Shh. It 's okay." His perfect voice crooned. I sobbed into his chest. "No. It's not." I cried. "Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

"I Love you and you...hate me." I sobbed. His arms tightened around my waist. I can't believe I had just confessed that. "I love you, too." He whispered. "What?"" I asked shocked. He pulled back so that he could look at me. "I said that I love you, too. I don't hate you. I love you more than life itself. You are the only thing that matters to me. And...I love you." He smiled at me.

He leaned down very slowly. He hesitated just a little. And then...He pressed his cool lips to mine.

**Tah-Dah! The End.**

**Please review.**

**I am working on a nother story and I really hope you guys check it out!**

**Love you! **

**XOXO,**

**Twilight Addict 2094**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Fanfiction readers

Thank you so much for being patient with my upload new chapters to my stories. I'm sorry for tricking you by uploading this as a chapter instead of an actual chapter- again, sorry! Anywho, I have BIG news! My book, Destined: A Hereafter Novel By me: Danna Mackenzie Sims, is now available on As an E-BOOK! Please…PLEASE stop by and check it out. Thank you for your love and support! And look for new chapters to my story! I have free time to write my Twilight stories now! Below is my amazon link for my book. Follow me on Facebook or on twitter as dannamackenziesims

.com/Destined-Hereafter-Novel-Novels-ebook/dp/B005TD8MBM/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1318380538&sr=8-1

Love,

Twilightaddict2094 (Danna Mackenzie Sims)


End file.
